No dejarlo morir
by Noir petit
Summary: Que se haya ido no significa que no este en esensia. ¿Porque olvidarlo ó sumergirse en recuerdos triste? Mejor toma lo bueno y explotalo en arte. Fred&George, no slash Spoilers DH.


**Noir Moony, reportandose:**

He estado esperando amanecer melancolica para poder escribir este fic. Desde que vi que George y Angelina se habian casado me dieron unas tremendas ganas de escribir de esta pareja. Ademas que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo de los gemelos, pero no queria algo tan triste. Me gusta como quedo...aunque, es cursi XD.

**Escuchando**: Iris-Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

**No dejarlo morir**

La gente entra como de costumbre. Llena de risas el lugar y empieza a decir lo que harán con esos grandes productos. O si, Hogwarts es el lugar perfecto para probar los Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Qué harían esos chicos estudiantes si esa pequeña fábrica de travesuras y maldades no existiera? Zonkos es genial, claro. Pero no tienen tanta maldad tan bien intencionada que Sortilegios Weasley ofrece. Y tampoco tiene los Salta clases, ¡Oh, Merlín!, de verdad no sabían que harían sin los Weasley.

-¿Ron, esta listo ese pedido?

-¡En un momento!-Grita Ron, desde la trastienda.

Solo George sabe lo que pasa si uno de los Weasley no esta. Porque ya lo vivió, y no fue uno de sus mejores rachas.

El lugar habia estado cerrado, solo, sin un cliente. Y el estaba arriba, ahogándose en recuerdos sumergidos en whisky de fuego, en igual estado de su negocio. Solo. Porque en el cuarto de al lado no estaba su otra mitad. No estaba la otra mente maestra de la genialidad y la diversión perversa. Faltaba esa chispa que a George lo incendiara y le hiciera ver todo el provecho que se podía sacar al mezclar un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. Faltaba Fred. Su gemelo que ya no volvería a sonreírle y decirle que hicieran algo divertido.

"_-Es Tu cumpleaños, cielo, ¿no quieres pasarlo en familia?"-_Habia dicho su madre. Pero el se negó a celebrar o reunirse en su cumpleaños en el primer cumpleaños que el pasaría solo.

Era imposible, insoportable y doloroso el tan solo pensar que recibiría un regalo de alguna persona y no se confundiría por pensar de quien era el de el y cual era el de su hermano.

Habia decidido que ese día la pasaría solo, aburrido y monótono como si fuera cualquier otro. Pero era casi imposible pensar que ese día en verdad debía estar solo. Por eso se habia armado de valor y se levanto con dirección al cementerio, el lugar donde su gemelo reposaba, a mas de tres metros bajo tierra.

Una débil y pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Habia varios ramos de flores esparcidos alrededor de la lapida. El ramo de su madre, el de sus hermanos. No lo olvidaron, y eso lo alegro. Se sentó en el pasto fresco y paso sus dedos en el epitafio de su tumba.

"_-Hola Fred. Feliz día compartido"-_Dijo en un susurro bañado de tristeza-. _"He decidió gastar mi precioso tiempo en ti este día. Aunque sea ten la amabilidad de escucharme"-_Dijo en una broma amarga.

"_-¿Te molesta si yo también escucho?"_

George volteo asombrado. Sabia que reconocía es voz femenina después de algún tiempo. Con un vestido ligero en azul celeste, el cabello suelto bailándole en la brisa y un ramo de flores naranjas en sus manos se encontraba su antigua compañera de casa y clase. Angelina Jhones. Le sonrio y extendió la mano en la saludo. George la tomo y devolvió la sonrisa.

"_-¿Qué haces aquí?"-_Pregunto George.

"_-No olvidaría el cumpleaños de Fred por nada en el mundo. Su color favorito era cualquiera que no fuera café y estoy segura que no le gustaría un ramo de flores blancas adornando su tumba"-_Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, pero cargada de nostalgia. Acomodo el vestido y se al lado de George.

"_-Gracias"-_Dijo George. Angelina lo volteo a ver, con un signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro. _"-Por no olvidarlo"._

"_-¡Ni quien pudiera olvidarlo!"_-Dijo en una risita. George la volteo a ver, como si estuviera loca. Nadie se habia atrevido en su presencia tratar el asunto de Fred con tanta falta de tacto Todos le hablaban en susurros suaves y con palabras de consuelo. Angelina enseguida sintió que George la veia con un extraño gesto en el rostro e hizo una mueca. _"-¿Qué pasa?"_

"_-Nada. Solo que no esperaba esa reacción ante una tumba"-_Declaro.

"_-Ni yo esperaba comportarme así. Pero Fred no me perdonaría que estuviera aquí lloriqueando como nena en su cumpleaños. Nunca fue esa mi forma de comportarme y a el le gustaba eso. Por eso debo ser lo más fiel hasta en los momentos tristes"._

No habia recordado que Angelina habia sido la novia más fiel y oficial que Fred habia tenido.

"_-Entonces supongo que tampoco quisiera que estuviera aquí sentado todo el día contándole cuanto lo extraño y lo patético que he sido estos meses ahogándome en alcohol. Ni tampoco que he descuidado Sortilegios Weasley porque el hace falta"-_Dijo tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio que los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas furiosas.

_-"Lo primero talvez te escucharía con paciencia. Pero lo ultimo estoy completamente segura que te patearía el trasero con fuerza"_

George la volteo a ver de nuevo, con ese gesto que le ha estado dedicando toda la tarde. Pero de repente el gesto se le tranquilizo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que hasta contagio a Angelina.

"_-Me mataría, tienes razón. No se como su fantasma no ha venido a llevarme por tal cosa"_

"_-Porque sabe que tarde o temprano recobraras fuerza y seguirás con tan noble misión"_-Dijo con un toque burlón, pero al mismo tiempo sincero.

George sintió una punzada en su corazón, algo como un remordimiento. Cerro los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Inspiro profundamente y dejo que el aire fresco lo llenara. Paso callado diez minutos y Angelina no abrió la boca en ningún momento. La chica resulto ser mucho más agradable de lo que podía recordar de esas tardes en los terrenos de Hogwarts hablando de clases o cualquier estupidez. De esos entrenamientos de muerte que Wood daba y ella discutía con paciencia o se atacaba de risa con las bromas de el y Fred burlándose de su capitán.

"_-Gracias"-_Dijo simplemente de tanto tiempo callado. _"-No esperaba pasármela tan bien este día"_

"_-¿Pasándotela bien? Yo creía que me estabas tomando por una molestosa"-_Dijo Angelina.

"_-Una mujer jamás es una molestia. Bueno, hay sus excepciones"-_Dijo riéndose y ella también. _"-Pero definitivamente tu no molestas. Es agradable estar con alguien que no esta consolándome"_

"_-Si te estoy consolando"-_Dijo Angelina un poco mas seria. _"-Pero contigo el modo convencional no funcionaria. Por eso te estoy diciendo lo maravilloso que era Fred. No voy a dejar que se muera la chispa que el tenia. Porque ahora esta dentro de ti"- _Dijo tranquilamente y con esos negros cargados de infinita sinceridad. George la contemplo con agradecimiento. Angelina hizo una mueca se palmeo la frente con dramatismo. _"-Estoy siendo insufriblemente cursi"_

"_-No tienes idea de cuanto"-_Se mofo George y se gano un golpe en el brazo por la chica. Ambos estallaron de risas el lugar.

Toda aquella tarde se fue en charlas de Fred. Pero no tristes, si no recordando los buenos momentos y todas aquellas travesuras hechas a cualquier ser viviente que existiera en Hogwarts.

-Listo George-aviso Ron entrando con una caja, pero fue ignorado por su hermano-¡Hey, despierta!

-Ah, perdón. ¿Qué me decías?

-Que ya esta terminado el pedido-Dijo Ron con aire cansado.

-¿Te he dicho que muchas gracias por venir a trabajar conmigo a Sortilegios Weasley?-Dijo George con una sonrisa.

-Si, la primera vez que me ofrecí. No es como que iba a dejar que alguien no Weasley viniera a trabajar aquí. Aunque te lo advierto, si te pones así de agradecido y patético me voy-Dijo brusco pero burlón.

George se rió y palmeo la espalda de su hermano. La puerta de Sortilegio abrió de nuevo, mostrando a una chica de piel oscura con una sonrisa. La chica llevaba una bolsa de compras en su mano y debajo de su vestido un vientre abultado.

-¿Ya pronto, Angelina?-Pregunto Ron sonriéndole a modo de saludo.

-Ya pronto-Dijo Angelina- Solo vengo a saludar y ver si George en verdad esta trabajando-Dijo acusadora y riendo de lado.

-Claro que lo hago. Aunque en realidad para eso estoy pagándole a Ron-dijo en ese aire bromista tan típico de el.

Ron lo golpeo e ironizo una carcajada que Angelina si lanzo con gracia.

-Por cierto, no les he preguntado-Dijo Ron un poco mas serio, pero con aire distraído-¿Cómo se llamara si es niño?

-Fred-Dijeron ambos a coro. Los dos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron con cariño. George tomo la mano de Angelina y la beso con amor.

-Estas siendo insufriblemente cursi-dijo Angelina burlona.

-Lo se.

* * *

**Terminando con**: Bless de the child-NightWish

Reviews, criticas construcctivas, ahi esta el botoncito.

xau xau

_**BL**oo**D**y **K**i**SS**e**S**_


End file.
